callmeemperorfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Info
Welcome to Player Info, in this page you can check everything you got at your disposition as a character. Identity 'Basic information' Name & Avatar You choose your name at the very beginning of the game. You can change it at any time for TBA gold. You also choose your avatar at the start of the game. Both your avatar and its frame can be changed at any time for free, provided you have unlocked more. A gallery for both, or a page dedicated to it if too heavy ID Number Your ID is your identification number in the game. It can used by other player to find you in any 'directed' action: adding Friends, visiting Banquets, organizing Marriage... Fame & Monarch Upgrade Your fame is what determines your character exp. Raising your fame allows you to gain levels and player ranks. List of ranks/what lvl to reach them + Unlockes per level Fame points/where to get them/etc.. You can also spot your current Title and VIP Level. Server Rank The 'Basis' tab also displays your current general Rank in the server. Does is take all rankings or just the Power one? Linked Accounts The 'Account' tab allows you to manage your account. You can link your Facebook and Google accounts to make sure you won't lose any data. You can also switch accounts if you have multiple ones and change servers. Total Power Your total Power is the sum of all your other stats: * Commerce: total Commerce points * Agriculture: total Agriculture points * Politics: total Politics points * Military: total Military points Raising any of these will raise your overall Power. Your Majesty, please remember that a strong empire needs balance! Make sure to raise them all! Titles You can find them in the 'Title' tab. A chosen Title will appear near your name, replacing your lvl for as long as you leave it here. Here's a list of available Titles. *''Eternal Emperor: The people eulogize the incredible power of your empire!'' :: - Obtained from: Rank n°1 in Rank Boost :: - Valid until the end of next Rank Boost *''Romantic Emperor: All women will fall for your unstoppable charm!'' :: - Obtained from: Rank n°1 in Rank Boost :: - Valid until the end of next Rank Boost *''The One Emperor: You are the one and only invincible Monarch in the Parade Ground!'' :: - Obtained from: Rank n°1 in Ground Rank Boost :: - Valid until the end of next Ground Rank Boost *''Ace Alliance: Your joint efforts have made you the strongest Alliance!'' :: - Obtained from: Rank n°1 in Rank Boost :: - Valid until the end of next Rank Boost *''Billionaire: You are the rich amond the rich!'' :: - Obtained from: card in the Benefit interface :: - Valid permanently *''CS Master: You are the most powerful Monarch in the whole world!'' :: - Obtained from: Rank n°1 in Power Rank Boost :: - Expires at 00:00 the next day *''Great Reigner: Your navy is the raigner of all seas!'' :: - Obtained from: Win the Final in Ala :: - Valid until the end of next Ala *''Global Overlord: You are the overlord above anyone else!'' :: - Obtained from: Rank n°1 in Power Contest :: - Valid until the end of next Powr Contest *''Romanticist: Who on Earth can resist your charm?'' :: - Obtained from: Rank n°1 in Intimacy Contest :: - Valid until the end of next Intimacy Contest *''Ever Winner: You are the king of war!'' :: - Obtained from: Rank n°1 for the Derver Point Rankings in Siege :: - Valid until the end of next Siege *''God of War: You are the one who can stop ten thousand men on your own!'' :: - Obtained from: Rank n°1 for Personnal Damage Rankings in Siege :: - Valid until the end of next Siege *''Relic Dominator: Who dare to challenge my domination of the world!'' :: - Obtained from: Rank n°1 for Personal Points Rankings in Relic Domination :: - Valid until the end of next Relic Domination *''Star of Wisdom: The Star of Wisdom has befallen! Bringing knowledge to the world!'' :: - Obtained from: Rank n°1 in Matching :: - Valid permanently *''Heavenly Go Master: Great Player; Heavenly Supremany; Godlike Wisdom!'' :: - Obtained from: Rank n°1 for Personal Rankings in Match :: - Valid until the end of next Match *''Go Guru: Go the Undefeated. Not a single challenger ever met!'' :: - Obtained from: Rank n°1 for Team Rankings in Match :: - Valid until the end of next Match *''God's Match: The blessing from God, the love of its kind!'' :: - Obtained from: Rank n°1 for Single Round Points in for Beauty :: - Valid permanently *''Discerning Eyes: Love the spring breeze; enjoy the tender beauty.'' :: - Obtained from: Rank n°1 for Champion Team Contribution in Cuju :: - Valid until the end of next Cuju *''Blow Money: A rich son would spend a thousand gold for his confidante.'' :: - Obtained from: Rank n°1 for Total Contribution in Cuju :: - Valid until the end of next Cuju *''Victory Pursued: Intelligence endowed, Enemy conquered.'' :: - Obtained from: Rank n°1 for Single Round Points in Drill :: - Valid permanently *''Khan of Heaven: Envoys from the western regions come and pay tribute to the Khan of Heaven.'' :: - Obtained from: Rank n°1 for Personal Points Ranking in Fair :: - Valid until the end of next Fair *''Sky Devourer: Gourmet monarch, powerful enough to devour the sky, who is second to none.'' :: - Obtained from: Rank n°1 for Single Round Points(?) in Feast :: - Valid permanently How to get + Validity. Might make a neat chart with assets later Details -insert info- Ministers -insert info- Consorts -insert info- Total Intimacy -insert info- Friends -insert info- Stage Progress -insert info- Category:Events